Remember me
by AkiHarubs
Summary: Fan Fic de TEEN TOP...Era muy feliz a tu lado, pero todo tenía que terminar por el simple hecho de que eras famoso y por lo tanto teníamos que separarnos… conocer a alguien mejor?, creo que tuviste toda la razón, Niel fue un chico que siempre estuvo a mi lado y nunca me dejo, fue el único que me hizo olvidarte… pero tuve...
1. Capítulo 1: Aun estoy en tu corazón?

_**Disclaimer: **__Quiero aclarar que los personajes que aparecen en la historia no son míos le pertenecen a TOP MEDIA y la trama es de Michi la autora original. Ahora si una vez aclarado todo espero que disfruten de este fic._

* * *

- ven, tenemos que hablar…

Algo en mí me decía que iba suceder algo malo….

Nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca y su mirada me decía todo… en verdad no quería escuchar aquellas palabras

- yo… -mirando de un lado a otro- yo…yaa noo puedo más

Ahora entiendo todo… la forma como se había comportado antes era por eso… que pasaba? ya no le gustaba?... que hice para que nuestro amor ya no sea el mismo? ya no me amaba?

- vamos a un lugar más privado… ven - me dijo agarrando mi mano

No quiero, eran las palabras que quería decirle en ese momento, pero… algo en mi me decía que debía de escucharlo… en verdad ya sabía el final de todo esto

Llegamos a una banca… me senté y se arrodillo frente a mi

- perdóname – fueron las primeras palabras que escuche de él

- por? -con temor-

- quiero… *respirando hondo* que terminemos…

Lo miré fijamente… al fin aquellas palabras que no quise escuchar salieron de él… el viento soplaba fuerte, baje mi mirada y le dije

- ya no me quieres?

- no es eso, yo aún te quiero mucho, te amo… pero, temo perderte… y sé que de aquí en adelante ya no nos volveremos a ver… por el tema de la distancia…..yo tendré muchas giras, por lo tanto tendré que viajar… mientras que tú… te quedarás aquí, entrarás a estudiar y… yo quiero que seas una gran profesional

… *mirando hacia el cielo* - él tenía toda la razón… sus palabras eran ciertas… y eso era lo que odiaba mucho en ese instante

- dije que quería vivir contigo, a tu lado, pero no puedo…. aun no estoy preparado para esto, perdóname… y… yo sé que habrá un chico mucho más lindo que yo, que te sepa amar y dar todo por ti, pero…yo no soy ese chico

… - no sabía que decir, no tenía palabras, quería llorar... pero no quería que él me vea de esa manera…

- por favor, mírame a los ojos – dijo

…- yo solo miraba el piso, buscando alguna solución, pero… sus palabras y todo en él tenían razón

- no quiero lastimarte…

-ya lo hiciste

- es por nuestro bien, y no es porque me guste a otra chica, solo que yo… ya no puedo más… - dijo susurrando esas últimas palabras

- tonto…

- por favor mírame a los ojos…

… *mirándolo*…. te amo

- yo también te amo

- te… entiendo, y… tienes razón

- perdóname…

… - su mirada, su forma de ser, en verdad lo amaba, pero… no podía hacer nada para estar junto a él… todo empezó con un simple gusto y termino solo por distancia…- te amo *besándolo*

Iba a extrañar todo de él… hasta sus besos… estuvimos unos cuantos segundos así hasta que me separe de él y me levante para irme… rápidamente hizo lo mismo pero agarro mi mano y me dijo…

- no te vayas aun

- déjame…o vas a poner más difíciles las cosas

- por favor, no te vayas *jalándome*

Fui directamente a sus labios, lentamente fui pegando los míos a los de él… no quería que acabe… quería permanecer así para siempre…pero todo tenía que finalizar… aquellos besos tiernos se volvieron un poco más fuertes que hirieron mi labio… aun así no quería separarme de él, no quería que aquel calor se desvanezca… pero si no lo dejaba de hacer iba a ser más doloroso después…

- deje de besarlo y lo abrace…

- te quiero *susurré*

- yo también te quiero mucho… mucho

Era hora… era hora de separarnos… me aleje poco a poco y fui caminando contrariamente… sin decir adiós… sin ni una palabra… solo me fui

Tenía que aceptar su decisión, y yo quería que él sea feliz… siempre quise que sea feliz

Aliste, rápidamente mis cosas, iba a salir a cantar en el escenario pronto, y… no quería que me vea…. aunque le dije que lo apoyaría, pero no podía aguantarme las ganas de llorar… no podía estar allí gritando como loca, cuando realmente estaba destrozada por dentro…

Salí lentamente del local… di media vuelta y lo vi…

espero que la vida te sonría, y seas realmente feliz… como te lo mereces

Ya era tarde, mi carro había pasado rápidamente, pero tuvo que pararse por el tráfico, en ese instante corrí lo más rápido posible… pero cuando lo hice, quería caerme… tan mal estaba? sentía mis piernas muy débiles… y… yo ya no podía más con aquel dolor en mi pecho…. mis lágrimas empezaron a salir, sentí que corrían por mis mejillas, me las sequé…. ya había alcanzado el carro, subí y me senté al final…

Todos los recuerdos se me vinieron en ese instante, no paraba de llorar en silencio… abrí la ventana para que sea el aire quien seque mis lágrimas…

tonto!…eres un tonto… si tenía que acabar de esta manera, era mejor que nunca nos hubiésemos conocido…. era mejor no haberte conocido

El trayecto hasta mi casa demoraba, pero una vez que bajara, todo sería igual que antes

por ti no perderé aquella sonrisa con la cual siempre me identifican, no lo haré…

* * *

_Bueno aquí el primer cap…lo sé fue muy cortito…pero espero que les haya gustado…por favor comenten…..acepto todo tipo de críticas y tomatazos_


	2. Capítulo 2: Mi ex?

_**Disclaimer:**__Quiero aclarar que los personajes que aparecen en la historia no son míos le pertenecen a Teen Top y TOP MEDIA y la trama es de Michi la autora original. Ahora si una vez aclarado todo espero que disfruten de este fic._

* * *

**CAP 2: "**¿**Mi ex?"**

Pov Tn (recordar) ...

Deseo algo… en verdad *mirándome fijamente*

¿qué cosa? – pregunte

pero es algo que nunca podre tenerlo

¿me lo dirás?

no lo sé… *mirando el pasto*

vamos, dímelo *codeándolo*

un beso tuyo…

Lo tuviste, te lo di, siempre quise que seas feliz, y yo también quería serlo junto a ti, fui… fui feliz a tu lado… pero porque tuvo que acabar de esta manera?...

Estaba tirada en mi cama, había comenzado un nuevo día. Salí a la calle para despejar todas mis tristezas, que aún permanecían en mí…

aww!

Lui, no te alejes tanto…

No sabes cuánto me haz dañado, no solo fueron aquellas palabras, también fueron tus besos los qué me dejaron sedienta a ti… necesito de ti… mi corazón busca de ti

Lui… tú nunca me dejaras cierto? … *sonriendo* que tonta, que hago preguntando a un perro, si nunca me responderá

Aunque trate de borrarte de mi memoria siempre vas a estar presente en mi…lo siento, pero no puedo olvidarte, no puedo hacerlo… cuando escucho música, mi memoria siempre va a cuando te conocí y lo divertido que fue cuando la pasamos juntos, fue muy lindo mientras duro

Es un bonito día como para estar en este estado…..Lui, es hora de irnos, ven w dije que vengas! *corriendo tras él*

POV xx:

La cólera me mataba, no soportaba esa atmosfera en aquella casa, salí un rato de ella, no quería ver otra vez a la bruja… quería que la tierra me tragase de una vez por todas… mi madre, como siempre involucrándome en sus problemas… no quería, realmente no quería obedecer esta vez a sus indicaciones, porque ya sabía que a las finales le iba hacer el bien a ella y no a mí….  
Estaba ardiendo de cólera cuando de pronto….

wuaf!... arr *jalando los pasadores*

eh? ... Linda * escondite * Oye, ¿qué te trae por aquí? * Sonriendo *

arrr – seguía jalando los pasadores

haha… tranquilo, son nuevos… dime y donde esta tu dueño?

Parecía que aquel cachorrito quería jalarme donde se encontraba su amo

okey, okey te Seguiré ...

Cuando de pronto… mi mirada no paraba de ver a la supuesta dueña del perro

Pov tn:

Últimamente eh perdido la agilidad de poder correr rápido, iba tras Lui, estaba en el puente cuando de repente pare de correr…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era acaso mi ex?... me acerque lentamente hacia él... era obvio que no, solo fue una alucinación mía

¿Es tu perrito? – me pregunto con una linda sonrisa

ss….si – dije mirando aquellos labios carnosos

es muy lindo, ¿cómo se llama?

Lo

y…. ¿tú vives por aquí?

*afirme con mi cabeza*.. y tú?

no *acariciando a Lui*

a….Lui ven para acá *siguiéndolo* es mejor ponerle la correa

quizás, aunque estoy seguro que igual te jalara por todos lados

jaja eso es lo que me dicen todos

chiquito pero poderoso *sonriendo*

SIII * devolviéndole la sonrisa *

¿Que era esto?, porque de repente empecé a hablar con un chico, cuando me había prometido no volver a hablar con alguien ya que temía enamorarme otra vez

tuuuu…. – hablamos al mismo tiempo

a! tu primero – volvimos hacer la misma acción

no tu primero – dije un poco temerosa

no, tu primero *sonrojándose*

… *nadie hablo*- después de darnos cuenta que nadie hablaría nos reímos juntos… en verdad era cálido estar con él

¿qué era lo que me querías decir? – preguntó

a… bueno no están importante

solo dímelo

bueno, si tu… no vives por acá… entonces por dónde vives?

vivo en la ciudad, solo que vine hasta acá para visitar a mis abuelos *tirando piedritas al rio*

ah ...

ahora que me lo recuerdas salí de la casa para despejar mis problemas… y creo que lo eh logrado… es un bonito día como para estar en ese estado

De pronto esas palabras me recordaron a alguien…. acaso estaba repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho yo?, lo quede mirando fijamente… acaso mi ex tendría razón en que conocería a alguien mejor?... eran tantas preguntas que se me venían a la cabeza y no podía con todas ellas

¿qué sucede? – preguntó

¡ah!, nada, nada * sonrojándome *

¿cuál…? – sonó su celular- *sonriendo* disculpa

La sonrisa en su rostro fue desapareciendo poco a poco, algo me decía que estaba pasando algo malo…

bueno, allá voy – cortando – señorita, fue un gusto conocerla, pero este caballero se tiene que retirar, espero volverla a ver *besando mi mano*

eh?… paso algo?

descuida, no es nada malo, adiós Lui y haz caso a tu dueña si? *sonriendo* bye bye

wuaf!

espera! *corriendo tras él*

¿sí? *volteando*

no me dijiste como te llamabas

*sonriendo* tu tampoco…. soy Daniel, pero me puedes decir Niel

yo tn de soja

lindo nombre, pero me tengo que ir, la bruja arde en llamas, cuídese princesa *yéndose*

tú también…. ¿qué quiso decir con que la bruja arde en llamas?

wuaf!

¿te agrada Lui?, ¿es muy lindo no lo crees?... solo espero volverlo a encontrar…

* * *

_He aquí el segundo cap….espero que les haya gustado, estaba pensando subir 2 capítulos por semana no sé si les parece bien por favor díganmelo en sus comentarios…y como ya saben comenten acepto todo tipo de críticas y tomatazos! Por favor espero que me apoyen ya que esta es la primera historia que subo y sus comentarios y criticas van a ayudar a la autora a mejorar su trabajo…_


	3. Chapter 3:Mi Angel

_**Disclaimer: **__algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Teen Top, TOP Media y Andy appa….-ya quisiera yo que ellos sean míos solo mios!-…. y la trama de __**Michi**__…..sin más que decir….disfruten del cap._

_Tn: tu nombre_

**CAP 3: "Mi Ángel"**

Ya habían pasado dos meses, la temporada de asistir al colegio se había acercado al fin

- Tn, ¡te haces tarde! – dijo tu papá

- ahora bajo pá

Esta era mi vida, vivía junto con mi papá y Lui mi cachorrito, mi padre…. un gran trabajador, quien se esforzaba al máximo por darme una buena educación en el colegio más caro de mi ciudad, lo admiraba bastante, siempre se preocupó por mí para que tenga lo mejor, lo quiero bastante

- aquí está tu almuerzo

- gracias papi *recibiendo el obento*… ya me voy –dije alegremente-

- cuídate y ten cuidado siempre

- okey, bye bye

- bye bye

Ya son dos meses y aun no eh logrado olvidarte… ¿cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar para sacarte de mi mente?... me pregunto si algún día nos volveremos a ver

- Hi Tn

- hi Kumi *batiendo la mano de un lado a otro*

-de vuelta a clases

- si

- espero que hagamos nuevos amigos

- sí, eso espero

- Hola Tn, ¿cómo has estado?

- hola… Claris *haciendo un gesto de disgusto*

- ¿no saludas a mis amigas?

- hola chicas - dije

- por lo visto aun llevas la misma mochila del año pasado y… los mismos zapatos y…

- ¡ya basta Claris!

- ah! Kumi, hola… ¿a qué hora llegaste? *sonriendo*

- ¿para qué viniste? - pregunte

- ¿por qué? ¿te disgusta mi presencia?

- no, claro que no – sí, claro que si –dije mentalmente - bueno ya nos vamos

- ¡no! no se pueden ir, yo aún no eh terminado de hablar con ustedes.

- ¿qué es lo que quieres Claris?-dije

- ¿vas a seguir estudiando aquí?, lo digo, porque me preocupas, es que… pobre de tu padre, se esfuerza demasiado y de seguro no tienen ropa nueva, no te has puesto a pensar que consecuencias le traes, ¿no puedes estudiar en otro colegio regular especialmente para los de tu clase?, y sobre la ropa si quieres yo te puedo regalar unos cuantos, de esos los que ya no me sirven, no es que sea mala, solo te quiero ayudar

Me chocaba cuando hablaban de la clase social a la cual pertenecía y me chocaban aún más cuando se burlaban de mi padre. No la soportaba.

- gracias Claris, pero no, y si!, tienes razón, no tengo ropa nueva, pero a veces uno tiene que dejar de vestir para poder tener una buena educación y sobre todo una buena alimentación

- ¡malagradecida!

- ella tiene razón… - esa voz me parecía conocida, acaso podría ser… - hola Tn, ¿aún me recuerdas?

- Daniel, tu… - era aquel chico, más no la persona que pensé que era

- Claris, yo también pase lo mismo *agachando su cabeza*

- Niel, ah!-tu-yo -dijo Claris sonrojándose

- no digas nada -haciéndose la víctima-

- yo no sabía, yo… solo… quise ayudar

- sin embargo no lo hiciste

- Lo siento mucho Niel

- es mejor que te vayas *mirando hacia un lado*

- claro… *tapándose la cara con las manos* adiós…*yéndose*

- ¿que fue eso? – pregunte

- haha solo fue actuación, ¿se nota que le gustó mucho verdad?, pero que pena que no es mi tipo de chica

- ah… ¿tú estudias aquí?

- claro que si, por algo llevo el uniforme no lo crees? babo

- jejeje –que tonta-

- bueno creo que yo ya me tengo ir – dijo Kumi

- ah!, Daniel, te presento a Kumi, mi amiga

- gusto en conocerte Kumi

- el gusto es mío … bueno aun así igual tengo que irme, adiós chicos, Tn te veo después

- okey, bye bye

- umm….si ya estudiabas aquí, ¿porque no te había visto antes?

- ah!… eso es lo mismo que me pregunto

¿Quién era él? y ¿porque siempre llegaba en los momentos más difíciles que estaba pasando?... ¿acaso era un ángel?... mi ángel…. PLASHHHH… en la cara, tarada que te pasa! Él solo quiere tener una linda amistad contigo, solo una linda amistad

- ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu salón?

- ah!… claro, ¿por qué no?

- bien, entonces… vamos

- ss…sí

¿Qué me pasaba?, porque de repente cuando estaba a su lado me sentía tan nerviosa y porque las malditas manos me sudaban?!... quería tomarle de la mano y b…..qué te pasa! Apenas lo conoces

- ¿este es tu salón?

- ss…sí – dije *saliendo de mi trance*

- bien… entonces, ah… yo *rascándose la cabeza* te veo - moviendo su pie izquierdo hacia adelante y hacia atrás- te veo…

- ¿a la hora de recreo?

- ah… sí

- okey, ¿en dónde? - pregunte

- ah…

- en el patio trasero- afirme

- okey, ahí será

- okey…. ah, adiós *moviendo mi mano*

- *sonriendo* adiós

Me arrepiento de no haberle dado un beso en la mejilla! Era obvio que tenía que hacer eso, porque?... quizás no lo hice porque si lo hacía hubiese ido directamente a sus labios…. Eran tentadores

**Pov Niel:**

No sabía que me estaba pasando, pero sentía una gran atracción por Tn, era algo raro porque nunca antes me había sentido así por una chica menor que yo, ya que siempre me gustaron las chicas mayores… ¿pero qué era lo que realmente quería con ella?... ahora que lo recuerdo cada vez que la miraba, su ternura me hipnotizaba y me hacía olvidar de todos mis problemas… acaso ¿ella sería para mí?

* * *

_Waaaaaaaaaaaa Niel! Niel! Mi hermoso bembón apareció!...estooooo bueno dejando mi locura de lado, decidí por mí misma subir dos caps por semana, a menos que me pidan que suba más…y si en algún momento no llegue a subir los caps o me atrase les prometo que subiré 3 caps por la semana en que me atrase….bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir y como ya saben comenten! Acepto todo tipo de críticas y tomatazos!...y si es posible compartan el fic con más de sus amigos….y sobre todo con las Angels y Emotioniels_


	4. Chapter 4: No puedo separarme de ti

_**Disclaimer: **__algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Teen Top, TOP Media y Andy appa….- por favor Andy appa por lo menos regálame a Niel y -…. y la trama de __**Michi**__…..sin más que decir….disfruten del cap._

_Así! me estaba olvidando para que le dé un poco más de ambiente romántico a la historia les recomiendo escuchar estas canciones mientras lo leen: Teen Top – missing you, Teen Top – Hello….._

_ watch?v=sSMEaiQoC9M - Teen Top -Missing you_

_ watch?v=lNMP2HjYQ2s - Teen Top - Hello_

_…solo es una sugerencia ya que en base a estas canciones se escribió el fic….ahora sí no les quito más tiempo y disfruten el cap._

* * *

**CAP 4: "No puedo separarme de ti"**

Me encontraba en clases, no podía entender lo que decía el profesor, solo porque aun la cara de Daniel seguía en mi memoria, constantemente veía su sonrisa en mis recuerdos… ¿será acaso el para mí?... ya quería que sea hora de receso para poder verlo, pero ¿qué le diría?... ¿de qué hablaríamos? supongo que me pondría nerviosa cuando lo vea, la hora esperada había llegado al fin

- Tn!, ¿a dónde vas?

- Kumi… ah... [nerviosa] este…yo

- vamos, dímelo de una vez

- okey, pero júrame que no te enojaras

- okey, lo juro

- iré a ver a Daniel

-sorprendida- era eso!… okey, entonces qué esperas! anda, rápido

- sí! [corriendo]

- Niel es muy lindo, solo espero que sea para Tn

Iba corriendo, cuando pare inesperadamente, él se encontraba sentado frente a mí, sonreía como de costumbre… en verdad me hacía recordar a alguien que extrañaba mucho

- Daniel, no sabía que ya estabas aquí

- dime Niel, sabes… pensé que no vendrías

- que cosas dices! estaba tan emocionada para que llegara la hora de receso… upz! [tapándome la boca con las manos]- lo había dicho todo…me odio!

- hahaha ¿enserio?, yo también estaba muy emocionado [sonriendo]

- qué bueno –sonrojándose-

- ¿que traes en ese obento?

- ah! mi almuerzo, mi papá me lo preparo, él hace unas deliciosas comidas

- ¿es cocinero?

sip, es dueño de un restaurante

- wow entonces cualquier día le caigo por ahí, ya que tu oppa tiene mucha hambre

- ¿mi oppa?

- ah!... ¿te molesta que haya dicho eso? –sonrojándose-

- NOOO! [gritando] es decir no, claro que no

- ¿puedo probar un poco de tu comida?

- sí, toma

- a ver… espero no morir, ah…es broma!

- hahaha no te preocupes

- Niel, como puedes comer ese tipo de comidas, ¿no ves que es de clase baja? – interrumpió Claris

- Eh? . . . ¿qué te pasa Claris?!

- Niel, te digo esto solo porque soy tu amiga, estas quedando mal frente a todos juntándote con Tn

- ¿Perdón?

- No te estoy mintiendo cariño, mira a tu alrededor, lo que te digo es la pura verdad

Ella tenía razón, todos en el colegio se apartaban de mí solo porque era una chica de clase media, pero baja para ellos. Kumi fue la única que se atrevió a ser mi amiga y sí que le baje su popularidad, pero a ella no le intereso ya que prefería conservar la amistad de sus amigos. Quizás después de esto Niel se aleje de mí, solo porque no pertenecía a su clase.

- Y a ti desde ¿cuándo te intereso mi vida?, yo que sepa tú eras lo único que existía aquí, es mejor irnos Tn, ya que hay muchas moscas que no nos dejan comer [agarrándole la mano]

- Cla…claro [nerviosa]

- Niel! hazme caso!, si te sigues juntando con ella te convertirás en la burla del colegio! - gritaba, mientras nos alejábamos

- Esa chica en verdad no tenía pelos en la lengua, pero me alegraba mucho que Niel me haya defendido, me equivoque en decir que se alejaría de mí por el tipo de clase al cual pertenecía

- ¿estas mejor aquí?

- Ah!... sí, claro que sí y gracias por lo de antes

- No te preocupes por eso…. [pensativo]

- Etto…..

- Tn [volteando]

- ¿Sí?

- Mírame a los ojos

- Eh?! [helada] - esas palabras…- ¿pasa algo? [mirándolo]

- Solo quiero decirte que a mí no me importa si tú eres diferente a mí, por favor prométeme que a pesar de que nos pase algo malo, nunca te alejaras de mi

- Sus palabras eran seguras de sí mismo… en ese momento yo no sabía que decir, así que opte por decirle los sentimientos de mi corazón

- lo prometo, prometo… no alejarme de tu vida

- ¿tú crees que… no puedas alejarte de mi vida?

- no…

- mentirosa

- ¿qué?... no! – que hice!—lo digo enserio

- en verdad no sabes lo que dices – dijo seriamente

- pero – íbamos tan bien, hasta que lo malogre! ah! como me odio – lo siento… me deje llevar por mis sentimientos…

- lo sé, pero creo que es mejor estar separados

- ¿qué?! – ¿que había provocado?... no dije nada malo, porque de repente su opinión cambio… no sabía qué hacer y qué decir, solo me sentía culpable.

...

**Pov Niel:**

En verdad me gustaba, pero… si seguía ilusionándola y haciéndola prometer cosas imposibles, quizás ella en un futuro sufriría y yo no quería eso… lo pensé bien y la voz de mi madre recurría por mi mente una y otra vez, si no fuera por ella quizás Tn y yo tendríamos más tiempo para poder conocernos…

En casa de Niel:

- ¿ya alistaste tus maletas?

- no, aun no

- y que esperas, ¿dónde estuviste esta mañana?

- en el colegio – dijo Niel sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

- ¿qué?!, ¿qué hacías ahí?, ya no deberías de seguir asistiendo, sabes que dentro de poco te iras al extranjero, así que no sé por qué sigues asistiendo a ese colegio

- mamá!, yo ya no soy ningún niño para que tú tomes mis decisiones

- vives conmigo, por lo tanto tienes que someterte a lo que yo te diga

- No la soportaba, a las finales ella siempre terminaba ganando… todo era solo para proteger a su tonta y estúpida empresa, era la peor persona que había conocido en mi vida, nunca le importe, por ahora solo soy su tonta marioneta…

- ¿por qué deseas tanto llevarme contigo?, no es necesario, yo no soy de tu utilidad - dije

- cierto, no me sirves es por eso que te enviare al extranjero, y recuérdalo yo no soy la que se ira, si no tú…

- eres una…

- ah!-ah! por favor no utilices ese tipo de vocabularios, además cuando seas un adulto me lo agradecerás, tenlo por seguro

...

**Pov Tn**

¿Qué le pasaba? esta mañana fue realmente raro, me hizo prometer para que luego me diga que ya no, es un completo tonto!... pero… debió de haber algo ahí para que cambie su opinión de repente.

- ¿que podría ser?

- ¿y si lo llamas?

- ¿llamarlo?, estás loca Kumi

- pues si quieres sacarte esa tremenda interrogante, debes de preguntarle

- no lo sé, pero creo que fui yo la que le hice cambiar de opinión

- averigüémoslo [dándome el celular], ¿te dio su número cierto?

-sí, pero…

Por un momento quería rendirme, pero quería sacarme aquella duda de encima… su teléfono sonaba… no sabía en qué momento contestaría, no sabía cómo empezar… yo me sentía muy nerviosa

- ¿sí?

- a…. ¿Niel?

- sí, soy yo, ¿quién habla?

- soy Tn… este, te llamaba para pedirte disculpas

- disculpas… ¿por qué?

- por haberte dicho algo que quizás no podría cumplirlo

- Tn[suspirando]… tú no eres culpable de nada

- pero…

- créeme

- …..okey….

- adiós

- adiós…

Pocas palabras, pero aun no me sentía a gusta con mi duda, es más me sentía peor que antes…

- ¿qué te dijo?

- que yo no tenía la culpa de nada

- ah! entonces ya vez! no hay porqué preocuparse

- pero…

- ¿pero?, ¿pasa algo?

- no, solo que… no le creo, siento que no fue sincero conmigo

- umm… entonces…¿ y si le llevas un rico almuerzo el día de mañana?, quizás le agrade

- cierto!, compraré hoy mismo las cosas

- así se habla!

Ya todo estaba listo, en verdad le pedí a mi padre que él lo haga, ya que Niel siempre quiso probar su comida… lo peor es que tuve que mentirle para quien era el plato de comida

Al día siguiente, en la hora de entrada:

- Esperare hasta que él llegue

- ¿no crees que es mejor darle a la hora de recreo? – pregunto Kumi

- umm, creo que es mejor darle ahora, además quiero verlo, no quiero esperar mucho

- bueno, entonces te acompañaré

- gracias Kumi

- Hola Tn, hola Kumi…

- Hola Claris – respondimos ambas

- ¿a quién esperan? si es a Niel pues no creo que venga, ya son...[mirando su reloj] las 12:05 él siempre es puntual

- ah!, gracias Claris, pero de todas maneras no nos moveremos hasta que llegue – dijo Kumi

- bueno, yo les advertí, espero que lleguen puntuales a sus clases, bye bye

- descuida Tn, toda persona se puede demorar…

- lo sé y gracias

Seguíamos esperando…. y él aun no llegaba, creo que Claris tuvo razón

- señoritas, cerraremos la reja, es mejor que se vallan a sus salones – avisó el portero

- sí, ahora iremos, Tn, creo que es mejor dárselo a la hora de receso

- si… vámonos

En clase:

Estaba tan preocupada por Niel, me pregunto, ¿qué le habrá pasado? o ¿acaso seguirá enojado con mi respuesta?... ¿habrá llegado a clases?

- Tn! despierta! es hora de ir a ver a Niel – dijo Kumi

- ah-ah!... si!, vamos

- Niel, no llego – agrego Claris, antes que salgamos del aula

- [ambas paramos y volteamos] gracias Claris, pero igual iremos a verlo – respondió Kumi

- Tn, ¿que llevas ahí?, jah! ¿acaso te volviste loca? ¿enserio le darás tu apestosa comida?

- Cállate Claris!, no opines si nunca has probado! – grito Kumi

- wow Kumi, mírate….[mirándola de arriba hacia abajo] en que te has convertido juntándote con el tipo de personas como Tn

- Kumi, vámonos, no sé por qué seguimos aquí escuchando tonterías

- Niel nunca probará tu comida… y ¿sabes porque no vino?, porque pensó bien todo lo que le dije… si sigue juntándose contigo manchará el honor de su familia y eso a él no le conviene [sonriendo]

- eres una…!

- cálmate Kumi, es mejor irnos

- ja! Tn… hazme caso, tu sabes muy bien que tengo toda la razón, es mejor que tú también te alejes de él

Alejarme de él?, ambos me pedían lo mismo… ¿era necesario hacerlo?, no quería, en verdad no quería alejarme de Niel, apenas lo había conocido, pero… estando a su lado me sentía segura, por lo tanto no quería apartarme de él… aunque se suponía que ya debería estar acostumbrada al rechazo de personas… pero con Niel era diferente…

* * *

_Arggggg….Maten a Claris! Esa metiche! Tn no hagas caso a lo que ella dice, no te alejes del bembón!...chicas ya saben comenten! Acepto todo tipo de críticas y tomatazos!_


	5. Chapter 5: Sólo, esperame

_**Disclaimer: **__algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Teen Top, TOP Media y Andy appa….y la trama de __**Michi**__…..sin más que decir….disfruten del cap._

* * *

**CAP 5: "Sólo, espérame…" **

En casa:

-Estoy agotada [tirándose a la cama]

-aw!

-Lui, ahora nooo... tengo mucha tarea

-arrr!

-dije que no! [Levantándose]

-Hija! por favor deja este recado al señor Kang

-ahora bajo!

-guaf!

-tu ganas Lui [cogiendo la correa] vámonos

En casa de Niel:

-Bien, todo está listo, Richard hoy mismo separa el pasaje de vuelo a Inglaterra

-sí señora [reverencia]

-madre

-¿sí?

-lo siento, pero… no creo que pueda seguir viviendo de esta manera

-¿perdón? ¿qué me estas tratando de decir?

-que ya soy un chico mayor, por lo tanto soy yo quien tomo mis propias decisiones

-mientras vivas bajo mi techo, tendrás que someterte a mis reglas, y como te dije… algún día me lo agradecerás [con voz autoritaria]

-estas equivocada

-es por tu bien Daniel!

-¿por mi bien? o ¿por tu bien?

-Daniel [mirando por encima de los lentes]

-sabes muy bien que sólo es para desacerté de mi

-no sigas…

-¿a no?¿ quieres más? ¿qué hay de mi padre?... solo lo usaste, ¿por diversión? sí, solo fue parte de un juego sucio y quieres desacerté de mi al igual que él porque solo soy un estorbo para tu vida

-basta! [parándose del sillón]

-¿o qué? - ambas miradas frías chocaban entre si

-¿me estas retando? – preguntó

-¿me golpearás?

-ja! [hizo una media sonrisa] yo no golpearía a mi hijo

-y encima tienes la frescura de llamarme hijo, por favor no te hagas la angelical

-¿piensas que así lograras que cambie mi opinión?, de todas maneras te irás a Inglaterra!

-yo ya no obedeceré a tus ordenes

-Daniel, así tengas la razón tu nunca ganaras…

-no es necesario irme hasta Inglaterra, puedo desaparecer de tu vida viviendo en el mismo país

-te iras a Inglaterra quieras o no!

-…. maldita [yéndose]

Pov Niel:

Fue mala idea, sabía que aunque le diría que no quería irme a Inglaterra, ella de todas maneras me sacaría de este país lo más pronto posible, es una maldita!... no sé porque tuve tanta valentía para decirle eso si ya sabía el resultado… soy un imbécil.

-Esto es para usted ajusshi, son 500 yenes

-muchas gracias jovencita, aquí está el pago

-gracias a usted, disfrútelo, hasta pronto ^^ [saliendo]

-arf!

-Lui!, es hora de irnos a casa… hey! esperaaaa [corriendo tras él]

Por el puente:

-okey, Lui… tu ganas... no nos iremos a casa [agitada] pero…

-arf! arf!

-eh?... Niel?

Pov tn:

Por un momento pensé que solo era una alucinación mía… pero no era así, Niel estaba al frente mío, al fin! Después de tantas horas al fin lo estaba viendo, me acerque lentamente hacia él, pero tenía temor… miedo… inseguridad… él aun estará enojado? que habrá pasado?, por qué no fue a estudiar?

-Niel… - dije con una voz temblorosa

-[volteó] Tn…[sorprendido]… tú… a qué hora llegaste?

-eh?, no! acabo de llegar

-ah…

-¿te molesto si me quedo un rato a tu lado?

-claro que no [mirándome]

Ambos mirábamos nuestros reflejos en el agua… ni uno hablaba, el único ruido era el aire que soplaba en ese instante

-perdóname

-¿por? – pregunté

-por hacerte prometer cosas imposibles… yooo… no siempre estaré a tu lado.

-a… sobre eso, yo también lo siento… Claris tiene toda la razón, no debes estar a mi lado porque yo mancharé el honor de tu familia, ambos pertenecemos a diferentes tipos de clases, y…

-¿qué?, no es eso!... Tn a mí no me importa si tú eres de clase media o baja, no me importa las tonterías que habla Claris y tampoco lo que digan los demás sobre ti y sobre mí… ahora solo me importas tú y nadie más

-Niel… [mirándolo a los ojos]

-Tn… si falte a clases fue porque… fue porque yo ya no seguiré asistiendo a ese colegio, mi madre me mandará al extranjero y yo no tengo otra opción que obedecerle

-….

Extranjero… eso sonaba lejos… muy lejos de este país, y yo no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada…

-Tn, por favor espérame

-¿esperarte?

-haré todo lo posible para regresar rápido

-Niel

-por favor júramelo

-yo….

¿Por qué?! ¿por qué siempre los chicos que me gustaban se alejaban de mi vida?... ¿por qué tenía que terminar de esta manera?

-no demores mucho -dije

-solo… espérame unos cuantos meses y volveré

¿Iba a extrañarlo? sí… aunque nos conocíamos muy poco sentía un gran lazo entre los dos… como si él fuera la persona que estoy buscando y alguien por el cual no debía de abandonarlo

-Niel [abrazándolo]

-Tn… yo…

-¿sí? [mirándolo fijamente]

-yo quisiera….. …..comer la comida de tu padre

-ah! claro!... quieres ir a mi casa?

-¿puedo ir?

-si!

-pero… tu padre no da miedo cierto?

-no, claro que no...- eso espero

-entonces vamos, sube

-okey [subiendo a la bicicleta]

Abrace su cintura con mis manos lentamente hasta llegar a su estómago… a Lui lo había puesto en la canastilla que llevaba adelante, era la última vez que estaría de esa forma con él.

En casa:

-ya llegué! – grité

-¿tan rápido? oh! trajiste un invitado –dijo papá

-por favor pasa

-sí

-papá, él es Niel, un amigo del colegio

-wow! eres muy alto y apuesto… creo que eres demasiado lindo para mi hija

-hahaha hay! padre como puedes decir eso! hehehe - dije

-¿y a que se debe tu visita? ¿vienes a pedir la mano de mi hija?

-PAPÁ! hehe a Niel le gustaría probar tu comida

-oh! ….. era que me digas eso desde un comienzo, ahora vengo [yéndose a la cocina]

-Tn… [susurró]

-¿siiii? [susurré]

-¿dónde consigo un padre como el tuyo?

-[sonreí] pues… no lo se

-que egoísta [haciendo puchero]

-hahaha

-aquí está tu comida, espero que te guste – dijo tu appa

-gracias – respondió Niel

Ambos lo quedamos viendo como comía… creo que era algo incómodo, motivo por el cual lleve a mi appa a la cocina hasta que él acabara, una vez que termino, Niel pidió otro plato al parecer le gusto… ambos conversaron mucho… pero la hora de partida ya se había acercado

-fue un gusto haber charlado con usted

-¿cuando vuelves? – pregunto tu appa

-a…. muy pronto, ah! Tn ¿me acompañas a la salida?

-claro!

-hija!

-a…¿ sí?

-es un buen chico, gánatelo [susurró]

-hehehe no hables tonterías padre

-es enserio!... Niel! puedes traer a toda tu familia, estoy muy seguro que a ellos también les encantara mi comida!

-sí, muchas gracias, hasta pronto [sonriendo]

-ya vuelvo! [cerrando la puerta]

-gracias…

-no, gracias a ti - afirmé

-gracias por haberme brindado una tarde hermosa junto a tu familia

-Niel…

-Tn… esta no será la última vez que te vea… haré todo lo posible para verte pronto…

* * *

_y…..como ya saben chicas después de cada cap….comenten!...ya saben acepto todo tipo de críticas y tomatazooooos!..._


	6. Chapter 6: Una llamada inesperada

_**Disclaimer: **__algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Teen Top, TOP Media y Andy appa….y la trama de __**Michi**__…..sin más que decir….disfruten del cap._

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

"**Una llamada inesperada"**

-¿joven Daniel, ya está todo listo? – pregunto el mayordomo

-sí…

-por favor baje ahora mismo, su madre lo está esperando

-Tn…. [Mirando su cuarto]

-disculpe, ¿usted ha dicho algo?

-no… ahora bajo ajjushi sólo, déjeme unos cuantos minutos

-como desee joven, lo ayudaré a bajar sus maletas

-[reverencia]

Tn… ha pasado una semana y hasta ahora no eh conseguido como escapar de las garras de mi madre… no sé qué hacer para tenerte a mi lado

-Por favor llévenlo al aeropuerto, Daniel…

-[volteando] ¿que desea señora?

-hijo, por favor! pórtate bien en Inglaterra. Te extrañaré [abrazándolo]

-que cínica!

-hay! por favor [alejándose de él] llévenlo ya…

-sí, señora – afirmaron los guardaespaldas

En tu casa:

Pov tn (recordando):

-Tn… esta no será la última vez que te vea… haré todo lo posible para verte pronto

-Niel… yo…

-no digas nada [agarrándome la cara]

-yo no sé qué hacer por ti

-no es necesario que ayudes, no quiero involucrarte en mis problemas, por favor déjame hacer esto yo sólo ¿sí?

Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente… nuestras miradas brillaban, no quería que él se vaya aún, quería tenerlo más tiempo a mi lado

-Tn

-Niel [abrazándolo] te extrañaré

-por favor mírame

-….[mirándolo]

-te quiero… y no dejaré que me alejen de lo que más quiero en esta vida

-Niel …..… yo… yo también te quiero [sonrojándose]

Sin embargo no sé qué hacer para volver a verte…. soy una tonta!... 1:15…. él tomará su vuelo a las 2…. aún estoy a tiempo. Niel… no te dejaré ir… esta vez no me daré por vencida

Me cambie rápidamente, baje y salí sin que mi padre se diera cuenta, en eso cogí el primer taxi que había encontrado y me dirigí hacia el aeropuerto.

En el aeropuerto:

-no es necesario que me acompañen – dijo Niel

-si lo es, queremos asegurarnos de que entre al avión – dijeron los guardaespaldas

Pov niel:

¿Cómo haría para quitarme de encima a estos rinocerontes?… si escapaba era obvio que ellos me atraparían... pero… yo era más ágil que ellos, por lo tanto tendría que arriesgar… pero si escapaba mi madre me buscaría por todos los rincones de este país. No era buena idea… pero era la única forma de hacerlo (?)

-Por favor su pasaje – dijo una señorita muy simpática

-… - se me había ocurrido una idea- tenga señorita [mirándolo pícaramente]

-disculpe, ¿usted es de la familia Ahn? [Sonriendo]

-Sí, ¿nos conocemos?

-no [riendo] pero su familia es muy conocida en este país

-ah… sí, bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – pregunte

-Hani, tú debes de ser Daniel, ¿cierto?

-sí, veo que usted sabe muy bien quién soy yo [sonriendo]

-bueno… algo [sonrojándose y acomodándose el cabello]

-por lo visto usted es muy simpática

-¿enserio? [Mirándolo]

-sí…

-viajaremos juntos Daniel

-dime Niel [mordiéndose los labios]

-ss..sí

-[mirando de un lado a otro] temo que hoy no viajaremos juntos [susurró]

-no entiendo

-¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-claro, co…como usted desee

Aquellos rinocerontes estaban sentados mirando a la gente, era hora de escapar!

Después de 2 minutos…

-disculpe señorita, pero usted vio a un joven alto

-¿el joven Ahn Daniel? -interrumpiendo

-sí, ese mismo

-acaba de entrar al avión

-¿enserio? [Sorprendidos]

-sí señores, aquí está su pasaje [mostrándolo]

-umm, ¿puedo entrar a ver si está todo bien? – dijo uno de ellos

-lo siento, pero el avión va ascender ahora mismo.

-bueno… vámonos - yéndose

-puedes salir Niel - susurró

-gracias Hani te debo una [besando su muñeca]

-no te preocupes Niel….ve por tu libertad

-gracias…

Pov Tn:

Estaba llegando al aeropuerto, cuando vi mi reloj 1:58, el avión ya estaba por despegar, si no corría nunca más volvería a ver a Niel

-por favor contesta!

En el aeropuerto:

-señorita, disculpe [agitada] el vuelo 302 - pregunté

-lo siento señorita, acaba de ascender

-NO!….

Mi última oportunidad… mi única manera de poder haberlo visto por última vez… había fracasado… había llegado tarde y no sabía qué hacer en ese instante… solo sentía que mi pecho me dolía y todo dentro de mí se destrozaba…

-Niel [arrodillándose]…. Niel….[sollozando]

Pov Niel:

Corrí a como dé lugar, mi plan había funcionado… ahora lo que me quedaba era salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible

-Tn… voy por ti…[sonó el celular] ¿sí?...

-Niel, ¿eres tú?

-¿ ?...

* * *

_El pollitooooooooo! Waaa amo a !...sí lo sé fue cortito pero por eso lo voy a compensar con un cap más...chicas ya saben comenten! Acepto todo tipo de críticas y tomatazos!_


	7. Chapter 7:Extraño encuentro

_**Disclaimer: **__algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Teen Top, TOP Media y Andy appa….y la trama de __**Michi**__…..sin más que decir….disfruten del cap._

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

"**Extraño encuentro"**

Niel…. ¿porque todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin?... ahora, ya no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para tenerte a mi lado…. solo… esperar…. y eso no sé cuánto tiempo tardará

-No sé… pero algo en mi… me dice que no te volveré a ver [sollozando]

-Tn?...

-eh? [Levantando la mirada]

-. . .

Pov Niel:

El olor a libertad… en verdad esta era una nueva vida…. una nueva vida que empezaré hoy en adelante, junto a la persona que más quiero…. Tn… te dije que no te abandonaría y que haría lo posible para que nadie me aleje de ti…

Iba caminando por las calles, estaba totalmente cubierto, ya que no quería que nadie descubriera que el hijo de la familia Ahn había escapado del viaje a Inglaterra…. ¿a dónde me dirigía?, pues a la casa de un gran amigo mío, … había pasado mucho tiempo que no lo había visto desde que el empezó su carrera como artista,¿ que será de su vida? ¿habrá cambiado?...Noooo seguro que sería el mismo de siempre… por ahora permanecería en su casa.

Pov Tn…

No lograba creer lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo en ese momento…. acaso…. era mi¿ ?... pero…pero… ¿cómo?! había quedado estupefacta ante aquel suceso tan de golpe

-Tn… ¿estás bien? [secando mis lágrimas]

-[boquiabierta]… yo…

-¿paso algo? [mirándome firmemente]

-Tu… e..esto… solo es un sueño! despierta! [golpeándose]

-Tn, no es un sueño – dijo sonriendo

-pe…pe…pero, ¿cómo?

-pues verás mis giras acaban de terminar y eh vuelto por la mujer que amo

-eh! tutututuutu

-deja de tartamudear, oye… humm… ¿te despedías de alguien?

-eh… no! bueno, sí pero no

-no entiendo

-no es tan importante, no preguntes – no puedo creer lo que acababa de decir

hummm, okey, entonces…

-entonces…

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-ah!... bueno …[sonrojándose]

-entonces vamos [agarrándome de la mano]

¿Qué era lo que sucedía en ese momento?... estaba agarrándome la mano, como si nada entre nosotros hubiese pasado antes… ¿por que actuaba él así? y ¿por qué yo le correspondía? ¿regresó por la mujer que amaba?... era obvio que no era yo! si el termino conmigo fue por algo… pero…

-etto… disculpa pero creo que no es de buena manera que me tomes de la mano – dije

-¿por? [volteando a verme]

-por qué quizás tu chica nos pueda ver…

-…. hahaha tn… [sonriendo] ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

-¿eh?...

-sigue caminando o si no te arrastraré [rió]

No podía dejar que me mande, primeramente! el me hizo daño! segundo no entiendo por qué vino…¿ la mujer que ama? si él amaba a alguien pues tenía que respetarla! y tercero! no pienso ser su amiga… por más que!... por más que… aun lo ame

! [parando]

-¿pasa algo tn?

-..[soltándome de él]…

-Tn…

-¿para qué viniste? – dije fríamente

-…Tn… ¿no entiendes que yo aún te amo?

No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante… parecía un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar… un sueño del cual no quería que termine… … era tan lindo… había cambiado totalmente después de que él se había alejado de mi vida… pero ¿volverlo a amar?... ¿que era lo que me pasaba?... Niel… ¿acaso renunciaría a él como si nada?

Pov

Había regresado por la chica que robo mi corazón, por aquella que no pude sacarla de mi memoria por más que quería… Tn era muy valiosa para mi… aunque había roto con ella, eso no me iba a detener… tenía que conquistarla nuevamente… pero esta vez no la dejaría nunca más sola… ya que renunciaría a mi carrera.

-¿Es aquí cierto? - dije

-[afirmó con la cabeza]

-aún recuerdo muy bien tu casa…

-[miro a un lado sin decir nada]

-¿te sucede algo tn? – pregunté

-no… no pasa nada

-estas muy callada… en todo el camino no dijiste nada…

-gracias por dejarme [reverencia] adiós…

-espera [deteniéndola] … Tn… perdóname por no ser tan caballero contigo, perdóname por dejarte sola… pero esta vez eh vuelto para no sepárame de tu lado… por favor déjame amarte… déjame estar contigo de nuevo

…

-Tn… por favor

… yooo… ya no te amo

-Tn… [sorprendido]

-yo amo a otra persona - interrumpiendo

-¿qué?

-Por favor te pido que te retires… necesito estar sola

-Tn… [agarrándola del brazo]

, por favor…déjame, necesito estar sola

-entiendo… pero… piensa bien en lo que dices…

Pov Tn:

Estaba totalmente confusa… no sabía si corresponderle o no… aún me gustaba , pero no podía dejar a Niel… en todo este tiempo Niel siempre fue lindo conmigo y no era justo dejarlo así… pero ¿qué pasaba si él no volvería?... mi decisión sería en vano… en verdad yo aún amaba a … por más que me mienta a mí misma, yo aún sentía una gran atracción por él.

En casa de

-pensé que no me esperarías [sirviendo el té]

-no me podía ir a otro lugar… tu eres mi única salvación – dijo Niel

-aún no puedo creer que te hayas escapado de las garras de la bruja

-[sonriendo] pero… de todas maneras se enterará que no llegué a Inglaterra

-hum!... sírvete

-gracias por dejarme vivir aquí.

-Niel, eres mi amigo, por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad ayudarte

-pensé que te estabas cobrando de las muchas en que te ayudado

-hahaha también

-¿y qué tal tus giras?

-amm en verdad me faltaron más.. pero renuncié a ellas

-¿renunciaste? y ¿por qué?

-es que… volví por alguien a quien amo [sonrojándose]

-¿enserio?.. haha ¿Lee byung Hun enamorado? – pregunto Niel sorprendido

-creo que por primera vez estoy amando verdaderamente a una chica

-wow en verdad, no puedo creerlo, quisiera conocer aquella chica que te hizo cambiar [sonriendo]

-es muy bella… pero creo que ella ya no me ama

-¿qué? pero ¿por qué?

-creo que en todo este tiempo que me aleje de ella… se ha enamorado de otra persona

-humm… pero reconquístala!

-eso haré… porque sé que dentro de mí, mi corazón me dice que ella aún me ama.

-así se habla!

-mañana la invitaré a salir, espero que no me rechace

-estoy seguro que ella te cederá

-gracias… oye… y ¿por qué no te fuiste a Inglaterra?

-ah… [sonrojándose] pues… creo que me está pasando lo mismo

-haha! ¿enserio? ¿alguien le robo el corazoncito a Niel?

-creo que si…

-hahaha

-y sé que es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien mayor que yo

-entonces… ella debe de ser la chica correcta para ti

-eso espero…

Después de dos horas…

-y ¿cuándo traerás a Niel a casa, hija?

-eh! [shock]… etto… quizás, cuando él vuelva de su viaje..

-¿se fue de viaje?... y ¿cuándo volverá?

-eh… no lo sé padre…

-ummm, espero que pronto

Yo también espero que vuelva pronto… últimamente me están pasando cosas raras… Niel se fue, y volvió por mí… que debería hacer al respecto

En el parque….

[susurraste]… porque tuviste que volver… todo estaba bien sin ti… pero… a la vez me da un poco de alegría… esto es tan confuso! [arrancándote los pelos]… creo que es mejor volver a casa Lui…

-guaf!

El ambiente era demasiado frio…. el invierno se acercaba…..no podía creer lo que estaba viendo….

-Niel [susurraste]

Él estaba al frente mío con la misma expresión en su rostro…

-Tn…

Ambos caminamos rápidamente para nuestro cálido encuentro, una vez cerca lo abracé y no paraba de llorar… no era necesario que diga nada… solo quería abrazarlo y nunca más dejarlo ir

* * *

snif snif…waaaaa que hermoso encuentro!...Niel quédate a mi lado forever!...esto bueno…como siempre ya saben chicas comenten….acepto todo tipo de críticas y tomatazos…..hasta el próximo cap.


	8. Chapter 8:No eres él, supongo que

_**Disclaimer: **__algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Teen Top, TOP Media y Andy appa….y la trama de __**Michi**__…..y como les habia mencionado hace unos caps anteriores, les recomeindo leer los caps con estas canciones:_

_watch?v=sSMEaiQoC9M - Teen Top -Missing you_

_watch?v=lNMP2HjYQ2s - Teen Top - Hello_

_ya que el fic esta basado en estas canciones….sin más que decir….disfruten del cap._

* * *

**CAP 8: "No eres él, supongo que quise hacerte como él"**

-No entiendo

-te dije que nada ni nadie me separaría de ti [mirándome fijamente]

-Niel

En verdad admiraba mucho su valentía… admiraba su valentía… admiraba su valentía… !…

-Tn… quería decirte esto antes de irme…

-Niel, yo…

-sucede algo?

-…. no, nada

-humm… bueno, lo que quería decirte era que… yo quisiera

-necesito irme

-qué?, pero por qué?

-no me siento bien, lo siento, adiós… [yéndose]

-Tn… [grito mientras tú te alejabas]

Que era lo que estaba haciendo? [solloza]… que era lo que me sucedía?...Niel y habían regresado por mi… y yo… yo no sabía que hacer… ambos querían estar conmigo… pero, no podía estar con dos personas al mismo tiempo… no podía hacer eso… no era cierto que amaba a los dos… eso no podía suceder!

-parándose al frente del rio-

-Tn…. te odio!, te odio! [gritaste]… te odio [llorando]

Pov niel

No sabía lo que le pasaba realmente… debería de seguirla… pero… si ella se sentía mal, era mejor dejarla sola… Tn… solo espero que te recuperes pronto…

Pov Tn (recordando)….

-perdóname por dejarte sola… pero esta vez eh vuelto para no sepárame de tu lado… por favor déjame amarte… déjame estar contigo de nuevo

No puedo … no puedo estar contigo, por más que quiera… yo amo a otra persona… y esa otra persona es Niel… pero, qué puedo hacer?

- estás viendo fotos de y tú, cuando de pronto-

-[solloza] …. por qué volviste?... estaba a punto de olvidarte… pero creo que… [mordiéndote los labios] creo que…. aún te amo… te amo más que a cualquier persona…. soy muy mala [secándote las lágrimas] …. Niel, creo que solo te utilice para olvidarme de … y no lo eh conseguido… si me atraías… solo fue porque me recordabas a él….Niel, espero que me perdones… pero , con tuve muchos momento divertidos a su lado, y quiero volver a vivirlos junto a él… siento que él es para mí y yo soy para él… espero que sepas comprenderme…

-agarraste tu cel y marcaste-

-si?

…

-Tn?

-necesito hablar contigo

-bien, voy para allá

-no!, ve..veámonos en el acantilado…

-okey, te veo ahí [colgando]

Sólo… espero no equivocarme….

En el acantilado…

-Tn! [gritando]

-[tu volteas]…

-que paso?...[sentándose a tu lado]

-yo… yo pensé bien lo que me dijiste…

-Tn…

… yo tampoco pude olvidarme de ti [llorando]

-Tn…

te amo

-llorona… [abrazándote] yo también te amo…

Pov Niel:

Estaba preocupado por Tn… mi conciencia me inquietaba por saber si ella había llegado con bien a su casa. Creo que era mejor ir a verla, quizás ya se sienta mejor…

-Lui, quieres ir a tu casa?

-aw!

-me pregunto que tendrá?, parecía nerviosa…[pensativo]…. estuvo tan nerviosa que hasta te olvido [parándose] es mejor ir a casa, así nos sacaremos esta enorme duda… ven Lui ^^

En el acantilado:

-Tn… -alejándose unos centímetros de tus labios-… esta vez no te dejaré, no te abandonaré [besando tus cálidas manos] prometo dar todo de mi por ti

, gracias…te extrañe demasiado

-mi amor yo también te extrañe….. quieres ir a comer algo?...

-eh?...si amor - dije

-hahaha ya extrañaba que me llamaras así…

-…..[se sonrojo]…..

-mmmm…

-sucede algo? - pregunté

-me parece que conozco a la persona que está allá…[mirando hacia el puente]

-asi?- volteando hacia la misma dirección- trataba de reconocer quien era esa persona, pero los rayos del sol no me dejaban ver muy bien…

-ven vamos, quizás sea alguien conocido, desde aquí no lo puedo reconocer

-ok vamos… - mientras conforme avanzábamos hacia el puente más clara se me hacia la imagen de esa persona, al llegar a la cima mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento…..

Pov Niel:

-… -Tn estarás bien?...creo que sí, ella es una chica…..auch!~ Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que casi tropiezo.

-aw!

-si lo sé, no te preocupes tendré más cuidado...Eh?...mira lui ya falta poco, ya estamos cerca al puente, ven [alzando al perro]

-waf!

-Vamos…-corriendo- mmmm…mira lui una pareja [mirando hacia el acantilado], supongo que deben ser enamorados – algún día Tn y yo estaremos así hehehe- …mmm un momento, la persona que está ahí es… ?, si! es él, y esa chica…Tn?

Me acerque lentamente hacia la baranda del puente para despejar mis dudas, pero lo que vi a continuación me destrozo el corazón… ….mi mejor amigo estaba besando a la persona que más amaba en este mundo….y ella, ella le correspondía. No podía creer lo que veía….no quería creer lo que estaba viendo… quería que todo esto sea una pesadilla y despertar de una vez….pero no! todo lo que estaba presenciando era real y no un sucio juego de mi mente….las lágrimas empezaron a surcar por mis mejillas…ya no aguantaba más quería correr lejos de allí, pero mis piernas no respondían…por qué?... por qué cuando por fin conseguí mi libertad tiene que suceder esto?... … acaso estamos enamorados de la misma persona?

-Lui, tu dueña acaba de destrozarme por dentro…ahora entiendo porque se comportó así conmigo antes…

-waf! waf!

-shhhhh….silencio nos pueden descubrir….eh? creo que es demasiado tarde… está mirando hacia acá…pero parece no reconocerme…-empecé a limpiar mis lágrimas, no quería que me vieran así- será mejor irnos antes de que lleguen [volteando]

-Niel?...

-…- rayos! - eh? [volteando] ?

-Lo sabía! eras tu amigo…Niel quiero presentarte a mi novia…ella es Tn…[mirando a Tn] Amor, él es Daniel mi mejor amigo.

-…- su novia? había dicho su novia? no! no puede ser real lo que me está pasando, tierra trágame!

-Niel! Niel! hey que te pasa! - sacudiéndolo

-...[saliendo de sus pensamiento]…ah sí! mucho gusto Tn- fingiendo una sonrisa.

-…ho hola mucho gusto Da…Daniel.-nerviosa-

-Niel, estuviste llorando?...

-eh? porque lo dices?-rayos me descubrió?-

-tus ojos, están rojos…

-puf, yo llorando?…hahahaha, claro que No!, es imaginación tuya..

-bueno, dime estas ocupado? Tn y yo justo íbamos a comer algo, puedes venir con nosotros si deseas, y así puedes despejarte un poco…

-….- si claro, con gusto voy a seguir destrozándome el corazón mientras los veo juntos- no amigo, gracias por la invitación, pero no quisiera malograr TU CITA – la última frase lo dije con algo de rabia- además tengo que entregar a este cachorro a su dueña

-waf! waf! waf!

-tranquilo lui, no te desesperes

-hahaha ok amigo para otra será, pero dime quien es la dueña?…no me digas que es…

-Si!, la dueña del cachorro es la chica que me gusta, y peleare por su amor cueste lo que cueste…- mirando a Tn

-wao! amigo no te reconozco… ok no te quito más tiempo ve y conquístala

-…[asintiendo] hare lo que me pediste y ni creas que la dejare… adiós! - volteándose

Pov tn

Que era lo que había causado?, que clase de persona soy yo?... realmente me odio, realmente me detesto... quería hacer algo, pero no encontraba una solución a este problema...no quería herir a Niel, pero tampoco quería herir a ...  
cuando conocí a Niel... mi mente estaba ahí, pero mi corazón no, sigo queriendo a y creo que a Niel ya no...Mi amor cambia una vez más, porque lo extrañé, supongo que quería hacerte como a él, lo siento Niel, por favor entiéndeme por no ser capaz de mirarte a los ojos y haberte dicho la verdad, porque cada vez que extrañaba a , te encontraba a ti, es cierto que no pude sustituirlo... no pude hacerlo, tú no puedes ser como él.


	9. Chapter 9: Missing You

_**Disclaimer: **__algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Teen Top, TOP Media y Andy appa….y la trama de __**Michi**__…..sin más que decir….disfruten del cap._

* * *

**CAP 9: "Missing you"**

Afuera de tu casa:

-llegamos Lui...- dijo algo triste-... no puedo creerlo... pensé que me amaba como yo a ella... hice algo malo para que se desilusioné de mí?... tu dueña es una tonta, no tiene caso que pelee por ella.

- abriendo la puerta-

-Oh! eres tu Niel! - dijo tu appa

-ah!... señor que tal!

-justo mi hija acaba de salir

-sí, lo sé, solo que ella me pidió que dejará su perro en casa [mintió]

-saldrán a alguna parte? - pregunto curioso

-no señor, ella parece que saldrá con unas amigas

-ah... bueno, deja a Lui en la sala

-sí...

-hijo!, aprovecha el tiempo con mi hija, estoy muy seguro de que tú la harás feliz

-eh!... claro, eso espero... hacerla feliz...

-ese es mi hijo, bueno tengo que salir, te veo después, ah! toma! - entregándole un obento

-qué es?

-comida, tu favorita… espero que a tu familia le agrade

-ah... gracias señor [sonriendo]

-dime padre

Pov Niel

El padre de tn tenía toda la razón, pero yo no soy la persona correcta para poder hacerla feliz, ya que tn ama a otra persona... alguien que no soy yo... alguien que... que yo conozco... por qué necesariamente tuvo que ser ella?... por qué tuvo que ser la misma chica?... ahora no sé qué hacer... no sé si luchar por el amor de mi vida o... dejarla para que mi mejor amigo sea feliz... no iba a obligar a tn a amarme, si ella era feliz junto a , respetaría su decisión...la perdonaría por eso... pero lo que no perdonaría es que me haya utilizado... tn, no sabes cuánto te odio

-El amor duele...si es así entonces no quiero volverme a enamorar.

En el restaurante:

-pasa algo amor? - pregunto

-ah!... no [mirando su plato de comida]

-Tn, si no me dices lo que te pasa te comeré a besos [sonriendo]

-... [devolviéndole la sonrisa] ...

-te amo tanto [mirándola fijamente]

-yo también te amo .

-me regalas un besito?

-s..sí

Pov tn

Quería llorar, llorar y llorar... el rostro de Niel se había quedado en mi memoria, aun no podía creer lo que le había hecho... le había roto el corazón... pero... que podía hacer?...

-por qué lloras?, te duele algo? - pregunto

-no... solo qué... estoy muy feliz de que estés a mi lado

-yo también lo estoy -secándote las lágrimas, con la yema de sus dedos- no te preocupes amor... jamás te dejaré, nunca más te alejaré de mi vida, te lo prometo

-El amor duele...si es así entonces no quiero volverme a enamorar.

En casa de

Pov Niel

No sé si odiarte... o amarte... rompiste mi corazón, sin embargo sigo amándote como la primera vez... soy un idiota

-ya llegué - dijo

-[saliendo del cuarto]... ya vuelvo ~dije algo serio

-Niel, a dónde vas?

-[cerrando la puerta de golpe]

-que le sucede?

En el parque:

-odio decir esto, pero creo que hubiese estado mejor en Inglaterra... hace mucho frio [volteándose]

-. . .

-Niel

Pov tn:

Salí un rato a fuera, no quería que mi padre se diera cuenta que me pasaba algo... pero cuando salí corriendo tuve que detenerme repentinamente... era acaso el destino?

- Niel - dije

Él al verme se dio media vuelta y camino rápidamente, era obvio que no quería verme después del incidente

-Niel, déjame aclararte lo que paso ~corrí y me puse en su delante

-no hay nada de que aclarar, apártate de mi camino

-por favor... escúchame

-por qué debería? - paró

-yo...

-tú qué?, tú qué tn!... si viniste a decirme que te arrepentiste de todo lo que…

-no! - interrumpí

-qué?

-yo amo a ... siempre lo ame...

-y me utilizaste cierto?

-Niel!, tu y yo nunca estuvimos, así que no tienes por qué enojarte

-no te reconozco en verdad... no fui a Inglaterra por ti Tn!, no quise separarme de tu lado, te prometí, que nunca te dejaría... acaso eso no fue suficiente para demostrarte que te amaba y que quería estar a tu lado?

-lo siento, lo siento mucho...

-Tn... te amé... como nunca ame a otra persona, pero me equivoqué, pensé que eras para mí... me ilusione bastante...

-[mirándolo] perdóname por herirte

-[mirando el suelo]... que quieres que haga?, eh? –mirándote- quieres que olvide todo esto?... crees que es fácil?...

-Niel, estoy confundida con mis propios sentimientos...

-si es así debiste haber pensado antes de actuar

No podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, solo podía morderme los labios para que estas no puedan salir, pero aun así aquellas lágrimas traicioneras terminaron saliendo...

-Niel...

-espero que seas feliz a su lado

-[sollozando]

-te extrañaré... [dándose la media vuelta]

Pov niel

Si no hubiese sido mi mejor amigo, estoy muy seguro que pelearía por ti... porque sé que aún me amas... pero si es ... entonces no puedo hacer nada... adiós tn…..

Pov tn

Habían pasado 2 semanas, estaba bien con , siempre venía a recogerme después del colegio... todas las chicas se morían de la envidia por mi nuevo enamorado...  
Después de aquella noche nunca volví a ver a Niel... que habrá pasado con él?...

-amor?... y... que hay de Daniel?, tu mejor amigo

-Niel?, umm pues últimamente no lo eh vuelto a ver... fue una noche cuando regrese de compras y vi una nota, en ella decía: "Gracias por todo"... supuse que era de Niel... cuando lo leí no tarde en marcar su número

-te contesto?

-sí, pero no entiendo por qué volvió con su madre, si estaba tan bien conmigo...

Supongo que fue por mi culpa...

Las horas pasaron, llego la noche, saque a pasear a Lui, la ciudad parecía "Las Vegas" lleno de luces... desde acá la apreciaba muy bien, no llegaba ningún ruido, eso era mejor para los vecinos... Niel... tuviste razón, debí de pensar bien antes de actuar... me deje llevar por el primer sentimiento encontrado, supongo que… no puedo vivir sin ti, te extraño tanto

Pov niel

Estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad... mi madre me había perdonado después de haberme escapado, por ahora no me mandaría a Inglaterra, ya que estaba ocupada en otras cosas, casi ni me tomaba importancia, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, creo que era mejor para mí... todo lo malo había terminado al fin... Tn, que será de ti?... habrás encontrado la felicidad junto a ?. De pronto pare... y mi mirada no podía despegarse de aquella supuesta pareja... era real?, o un espejismo?... (mirando hacia la ventana de un restaurante) ?... besándose con otra chica? … acaso Tn y él ya habían terminado?... o la estaba engañando? era obvio que le estaba poniendo los cuernos!, porque me confié tanto de que ese tipo podía cambiar, porque entregué a MI! TN hacia los brazos de ese estúpido! , seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y pensar que tn lo haría cambiar...

* * *

_y…..como ya saben chicas después de cada cap….comenten!...ya saben acepto todo tipo de críticas y tomatazooooos!..._


	10. Chapter 10: No me olvides

_**Disclaimer: **__algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Teen Top, TOP Media y Andy appa….y la trama de __**Michi**__…..sin más que decir….disfruten del cap._

* * *

**CAP 10: "NO ME OLVIDES"**

No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados mirando esa escena - cómo pudiste! - mi ira y mis ganas de destrozarle la cara a ese maldito me dominaron, así que fui hacia donde él se encontraba

-cómo pudiste!, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tn! - abriendo la puerta de golpe

-Niel?, - parándose

-eres un maldito pollo [agarrándole el cuello de la camisa]

-Niel, te sucede algo?

-como que!... y todavía lo dices con frescura

-Niel, es mejor que te calmes, estas causando un alboroto

-calmarme?!, por qué debería… te deje el camino fácil, pensé que tú la harías feliz!, pero no!, me equivoque, tu nunca cambiarás, sigues siendo el mismo imbécil!

-suéltame! – dijo serio

-o qué?...

-por favor no le hagas daño – bramó la chica que lo acompañaba

-dije que me soltaras! [zafándose de las manos de su rival] es mejor que salgamos afuera [tomándole la mano a la chica]

-tú no te vas de acá!... hasta que todos se enteren que clase de persona eres!

-amor, quien es este tipo? - dijo aterrorizada

-descuida… no dejaré que te lastime – dijo

-no te preocupes, que con ella no es la cosa… el problema es contigo! - le fulmino con la mirada

-tanto te gusta Tn?...

-si!, me encanta!, la amo!, y no dejaré que le hagas daño nuevamente

-no me hagas reír… ella es mía y nunca te corresponderá…

-que estúpido, piensas estar con las dos?

-ella ya no puede ser tuya, porque yo la hice mía…

Esas palabras me bloquearon por un momento. La ira que tenía había aumentado más, esta vez no tendría escapatoria.

-Eres un maldito! - vociferó…

-nunca creíste que pude hacerlo?... sabes Tn lo hace perfectamente bien - sonrió con arrogancia

-maldito mentiroso! [golpeándolo en el rostro]

-No! - grito la chica

-Niel… - limpiándose con sus dedos la sangre que caía de sus labios-… eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Pov

Sabía muy bien que a Niel le gustaba a Tn, lo supe desde que lo vi con Lui… si le dije que Tn y yo lo habíamos hecho solo fue para causarle más rabia, sabía que a pesar de todo Tn, me prefería a mi…

-Niel… estas demás en esta relación, te aseguro que si le cuentas todo esto a tn, ella no te creerá… ah! y gracias por hacerla feliz mientras yo no estaba… recuérdalo… ella te utilizó solo para olvidarse de mi… pero como no pudo

-basta! [golpeándolo]

~~~Las personas ya no se encontraban en el lugar… solo ellos dos… ambos empezaron a golpearse, la sangre empezaba a aumentar cada vez más, no había nadie quien los detuviese… aquella amistad de dos amigos había terminado por el amor de una persona~~~

Al siguiente día, en el colegio:

-hoy es nuevo día!

-Kumi, que tal?… sí, hoy es nuevo día – afirmé con poca alegría

-ella es la famosa Tn? hahaha – murmuraron

-Kumi… que es lo que está pasando? – susurré

-no lo sé Tn

No sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero cada vez que caminaba en medio de la multitud, todos se apartaban de mí solo para mirarme y hablar mal… que estaba pasando? … a medida que iba llegando a mi aula la duda se me despejo…

No podía creerlo… !, había una foto de él pegado en la pizarra, era demasiado grande… él… él estaba besándose con otra…

-Tn… que nos dices de tu enamoradito? – pregunto Claris- son muy felices juntos?... hahaha a Tn le pusieron los cuernos! [se rio a carcajadas]

No podía creerlo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento… me estaba sacando la vuelta, no podía creerlo. Salí del aula con la cara mojada… no sabía qué hacer, solo quería correr a algún lugar muy lejos de allí… pero…..

Pero…. algo me estancó

-Y es así chicas…-agrego Claris- nadie debe de meterse con un Idol, ella no pertenece a su mundo… y el nunca la aceptará… por qué?, porque tiene una multitud de chicas hermosas para él, y de su tipo.

-cállate Claris, eres tan detestable!, acaso no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, que arruinarle la vida a otros? eh?!– vociferó Kumi

-acaso hice mal?... solo le informe a mi queridita amiga – respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-quien es él?

-es… es acaso Niel? – se preguntaron

Me detuve y alce mi mirada… la gente tenía razón, la cara de Niel estaba con muchos golpes, ¿qué le había pasado?, por qué estaba así? y por qué de repente llego al colegio?...

Al parecer él no se había percatado de mi presencia, quería saber quién era él o la causante de aquellos moretones

-Niel, Niel! – grité a mas no poder

El volteó y regreso por mi

-Tn

-Niel… [con ganas de llorar] - al ver su rostro y encontrarme en tal situación no podía aguantarme de aquellas lágrimas

-princesa, que es lo que pasa?

-yo….yo… [lagrimando]

-ya paso [secándole las lágrimas]…

-que… que te paso en el rostro? - pregunté

-[mirando hacia un lado]… si te cuento no me creerás

-solo cuéntame

-confiaras en mí? - mirándome fijamente

-… sí, si lo haré

-okey….. ayer me pelee con

-con ?!

-sí, lo encontré…. [mirándome a los ojos] …besándose con otra chica

Era cierto… era cierto de que me había engañado… y pensar que le di todo mi amor para que solo fuera en vano, creí que él me amaba como yo a él…. fui una tonta al creerle

-Niel [sollozando]….

-no tiene caso, no llores Tn, no llores por alguien que no vale la pena…

-… [arrodillándose]… duele… duele mucho

-nos engañó a ambos… y pensar que lo consideré como mi mejor amigo

-no merece nuestro perdón… no lo merece!

Ljoe dijiste que no me dejarías…. en verdad ahora no sé qué pensar de ti, me ilusioné con tus palabras… pero ahora que se todo, te aborrezco con toda mi alma, no mereces mi perdón, no lo mereces!...

Ya de noche en el parque:

-Lui… no puedo creer que existan este tipo de personas y pensar que me amaba… y pensar que!... es un maldito…

-awww

-no lo defiendas Lui!... él ya no existe para mi

-guaf! guaf!

-eh!... Niel… que haces aquí?

-estaba caminando, hasta que te encontré…[sentándose a tu lado] no crees que es muy peligroso estar a solas en un parque ya de noche?

-um!, gracias por preocuparte…

Hacia bastante frio, necesitaba un abrazo… uno de esos cálidos..

-[sollozando]

-Tn… mírame cuidadosamente, no me gusta que llores…estar angustiada es fastidioso sabes?,… cada vez que te veo así…

-lo siento, pero no puedo contener mis penas

-te quiero, y cuidare de ti hasta el final… [abrazándola]

Pov Niel:

Tus ojos húmedos al final están llenos de recuerdos… recuerdos que no valen la pena, solo espero que eso se termine estando en mis brazos, al menos intentaré protegerte mientras te escucho, mi corazón se expande a medida que aumenta tu dolor

-tn, basta de llorar

-qué? [sorprendida]

-vamos, sonríe para mi si?, hazlo por mi

-[mirándolo] …Niel

-no quiero verte así nunca más, sonríe [cogiéndola de los cachetes]

-Niel …

-voy a cubrir tus profundas cicatrices y te haré reír nuevamente, solo se mía

-… yo

-te amo tn, siempre te ame

-gracias… [sonriendo]- aquellos hermosos ojos brillantes… me hacían quererla más, en verdad era hermosa, muy hermosa.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio:

-Tn, no me explicaras que paso contigo?

-Kumi, no tiene caso seguir hablando de este tema…

-pero Tn!

-dije… [parando]…..

estaba frente a mí, parado sin decir nada; lo miré con arrogancia, sabía que quería hablar conmigo, pero yo ya no tenía nada de qué hablar con él…

- Tn! – dijo

Yo seguí mi camino, Kumi se había quedado atrás, probablemente me había leído la mente…

-Tn! ~cogiéndome del brazo

-que es lo que quieres! ~volteé

-su…supongo que ya sabes… - dijo algo tímido

-SÍ!, lo sé todo!, sé que me engañaste con otra!, contento?

-déjame explicarte bien las cosas

-acaso mi amor fue tan divertido para ti?

-no es como piensas

-respóndeme! [solloza]….. no sabes cuánto te odio!, creí en ti…. pero tu…. no vuelvas a amarme, solo aléjate de mi vida

-no digas eso!, sabes muy bien que no podré alejarme de tu vida… Tn yo no puedo dejar de amarte

-pues eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes

-Tn, eres tú la única mujer que me hace feliz, eres la única por la que siento mucha más atracción… sin ti… no sé qué haría… mi vida no tendría sentido…

-pues la mía sí!, y que pena… ya no es mi problema si no puedes olvidarte de mí…

-Tn…

-te di una nueva oportunidad, confié en ti … y es así como me pagas?

-amor…

-deja de llamarme así! [llorando]…. aléjate de mí… si?... aléjate [yéndose]

Pov tn:

Supongo que las lágrimas fueron la última parte del amor que me enseñaste… … quiero conocer a alguien mucho mejor que tú, y sonreír cada día junto a él… quiero aprender a ser feliz sin ti…

Pov

Aunque estés de espaldas sé que tus lagrimas siguen fluyendo… decir adiós hubiese sido mejor… pero aun así me hubiese dolido, te amo y como te amo demasiado me alejaré de ti… quitaré mi pie fuera de tu sombra…y me apartare de ti, tal como quisiste… tal como lo estás haciendo ahora, desapareciendo de mi vista… te va a doler si me odias, te extrañare y creo que el sufrimiento será para mi si no lucho por ti… me arrepiento de haberte hecho sufrir… Tn, no me olvides…

* * *

_Comenten que tal les pareció, quise seguirlo, pero el capítulo 10 sería muy extenso xDD así que dejé lo mejor para el último, esperen el próximo cap, se viene lo mejor!...__**Michi**_


	11. Chapter 11: Dime que si

_**Disclaimer: **__algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Teen Top, TOP Media y Andy appa….y la trama de __**Michi**__…..sin más que decir….disfruten del cap._

* * *

**CAP11: "Dime que sí"**

Pov tn (recordando)

-no quiero ser feliz a menos que seas tú quien esté el resto de mi vida conmigo… Tn, te amo [acariciándome la mejilla]

-Niel… por favor dame tiempo si?...

-lo sé princesa, pero al menos déjame protegerte

-ya lo estás haciendo, y gracias por eso

Ya habían pasado un mes después de lo sucedido, estaba apresurada por llegar a mi cita con Niel, me había vestido hermosa para esta ocasión… ya que después de pensarlo bien le diría SÍ! a su pregunta, llevaba a Lui, ya que a Niel le gustaba mucho mi pequeño cachorro.

Corrí y de pronto me detuve, era Niel, estaba guapote como siempre, pero esta vez se veía mucho más hermoso…

-Niel! - grité desde la otra esquina, él al escucharme volteo y sonrió

-wuaf! wuaf!

-Lui espera [corriendo tras él]

Al cruzar a la siguiente esquina no me percate del error que había cometido….

-Tn cuidado! – grito Niel

Pov Niel

El chillido del carro nos dejó sordos a todos… me había quedado en shock!... no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, todo paso en cámara lenta… vi como el carro la atropello y ella salió volando cuando apenas impacto… Lui se había salvado, pero ella estaba completamente herida…

-wuaf!... wuaf! - el sonido retumbo en mis odios

-Tn…. - susurré

Toda la gente empezó a rodearla, yo quedé atrás… no podía moverme... aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido… cuando de pronto reaccione

-Tn!, Tn! - grite con lágrimas en los ojos

La gente empezó a murmurar…

-Tn… por favor despierta [arrodillándose] por favor!... dime que estas bien… -le tome de la barbilla- por favor Tn… despierta…[sollozando]

Ella aun no reaccionaba, había perdido mucha sangre y la persona que lo había atropellado se había dado a la fuga. La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, la subieron cuidadosamente al carro, yo también subí junto con Lui… no quería dejarla sola, me preocupaba su estado

-Tn… [sollozando]… perdóname, perdóname por no cumplir con mi palabra… dije que cuidaría de ti hasta el final… y no pude hacerlo, no pude! [besando su mano]

Por qué necesariamente tuvo que ser en el día de nuestra primera cita, justo cuando me iba a dar la respuesta a mi pregunta…. Tn… por favor, no me dejes… no me dejes solo, que sin ti no sé qué haría

-Es usted familiar de la paciente?

-no, soy su enamorado [limpiándose las lágrimas]

-bueno, por favor trate de comunicarse con sus padres

-lo haré, disculpe….ella estará bien?

-esperemos que sí… recibió un fuerte impacto – dijo la enfermera

-Tn… [agarrando su mano]… todo va a estar bien

Ya en el hospital:

Mi cuerpo temblaba… tuve que dejar a Lui en mi casa y regresar por el amor de mi vida… hasta ahora no sabían nada de ella, al haberme comunicado con su padre tuve mucho miedo de que él me culpe… pero tenía que armarme de valor, ya que él tenía que saber lo que le había pasado a su hija…

-Niel, donde esta Tn? – pregunto su padre preocupado cuando llego al hospital

-está en sala, aun no sé nada sobre ella

-Dios mío, espero que nada malo le pase a mi pequeña

-[mirándolo]… señor….no merezco llamarlo padre – dije

-Niel [volteó]…. por favor dejemos eso para después, lo más importante ahora es Tn

-…. – afirme con mi cabeza.

En alguna parte:

-si gracias, te veo después – dijo Kumi despidiéndose

-okey… oye, mira quien te espera…

-me espera? [volteó]…. no es para mí – refutó kumi

-Kumi, detente! – grito

-vete, no quiero escucharte [siguió su camino]

-por favor… déjame explicarte las cosas [agarrándola del brazo]

-okey, te escucho – dijo seriamente

-tomé una mala decisión al haberle hecho eso a Tn… me arrepiento de haberle roto su corazón…. solo quería mantenerla lejos de ese estúpido, pero fue de mala idea…

-por favor explícate bien

-Kumi, te pido disculpas

-no es a mí a la que tienes que pedirle disculpas – replicó

-se lo había dicho a Tn, pero ella ni siquiera le importo lo que decía

-bueno si es así, entonces este tema ha acabado!

-por favor no te vayas aún

-que quieres

-ah!... es que es difícil de decir esto, entiéndeme [caminando de un lado a otro]

-sigues siendo el mismo orgullosos de siempre

-… - frunció sus labios- la empresa en la que yo trabaje, mando a esa chica para seducirme y convencerme de regresar a la empresa

-y tu como mongo caíste!

-lo sé, pero yo amo a Tn… y yo no quiero que

-espera – contesto su celular- si?... Niel… que?!, que Tn que!... hay no… Niel, no me estas bromeando verdad?...okey… sí, voy para allá

-que paso con Tn?

-um… nada!, adiós

-Kumi, tengo todo el derecho de saber que le paso! [deteniéndola]

-a tn… a tn la atropellaron…

Pov

Cuando escuche esas palabras me quedé atónito… no sabía qué hacer y decir… sabía que con Niel ella no estaría a salvo

-déjame ir contigo, por favor Kumi

-s..sí– afirmó con un poco de duda

-por favor sube a mi auto

Cuando llegamos al hospital encontré personas que no quería ver… pase de largo cuando vi a Niel en mi camino, lo ignoré tal como él a mí

-usted debe ser el padre de Tn? – pregunté

-sí – afirmo él – nos conocemos?

-pues sí, ya no se acuerda de mí?

-lo siento

-soy el novio de Tn – afirmé

!– expresó Kumi

Aunque no veía la cara de Niel, sabía que estaba mirándome con rencor… sentía esa línea de fuego que llegaba hacia mí

?... ! – dijo él

-al fin se acordó? – dije algo curioso

-claro!, pero… no sabía que mi hija y tu seguían… pensé que Niel

-hahaha papá que cosas dice

Miré la cara de Kumi, ella también me miraba con furia, todos en esa sala me odiaban… parecía de más… pero alguien me necesitaba… y esa persona era Tn…

-ustedes son la familia (tu apellido)?

-sí – respondió tu appa

-venga conmigo señor

-como esta mi hija, doctor?

-de eso mismo quería hablarle…

Pov Kumi

El padre de TN y el doctor se fueron hablando de la salud de mi amiga, quería escuchar, pero algo me decía que no podía dejar a estos dos solos…. en ambos se podía notar esa línea de fuego entre sus miradas… no se decían nada, solo se miraban hasta que…

-espero que Tn esté bien – dije

-eso anhelamos todos – agrego Niel

-ja! – refunfuño

-que pasa ?, acaso tu eres él único que no espera eso? – pregunto Niel algo enfadado

-claro que también estoy preocupado por Tn, sabía que ella no estaría bien a tu lado, sabía que algo le pasaría!, tu nunca cuidas bien lo que amas

-fue un accidente! – bramó

-un accidente del cual tu no pudiste salvarla! - agrego

-quieres que te golpee de nuevo?

-hazlo, después no quiero quejas ni lloriqueos tuyos

-eres un…

-basta! – grite, interponiéndome entre los dos – pueden dejar de pelear, recuerden! estamos en un hospital, al menos respeten eso

Ambos dejaron de mirarse… yo, por mi parte miraba atentamente a cada uno, observaba como Niel apretaba sus puños como si quisiera golpear algo… mientras que , él solo veía el suelo como queriendo encontrar alguna solución allí… Estuvimos varias horas así, hasta que el padre de Tn regresó… tenía el rostro de preocupación, nos acercamos a preguntarle los resultados y parecía que nada estaba bien…

-señor, que paso?

-pues… el doctor me dijo que mi niña está en coma, pero que pronto despertara

-eso es bueno! –dije

-no lo creo, aparte de ello, el doctor me dijo que ella… recibió un fuerte golpe y perdió parte de su memoria, las radiografías que le sacaron indican de que ella quizás ya no recuerde como realizar algunas actividades….o quizás ….quizás no recuerde a las personas que la rodean [sollozo] ….hay mi niña que puedo hacer! [sollozo]…..no quiero que mi niña se olvide de mi…no quiero! no quiero !...el doctor dijo que debemos darle tiempo para que ella recuerde, que no la forcemos, que poco a poco ira recordando….yo [sollozando]…..ella es lo único que tengo…así que por favor cuiden mucho de ella!...

Sabía muy bien que tanto , Niel y yo habíamos quedado pasmados por aquellas palabras, Tn, había perdido la memoria… y ella quizás no recuerde a nadie… y nada, las lágrimas empezaron a rodear mis mejillas… al ver al padre de tn y al saber esa noticia me deprimió demasiado que no aguante más…

-Niel… - dije abrazándolo

-pero…pero de todas formas ella recordará cierto? – pregunto Niel

-espero que sí [sollozando]… espero que sí – respondió el padre de tn

-disculpen, la familia (tu apellido)

-sí, soy el padre

-puede pasar a ver a su hija – afirmo la enfermera

-gracias…

Una vez dentro el padre de tn se arrodillo ante su hija, no podía creer, en verdad no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante, ambos no parábamos de llorar… Fue tan fuerte el sentimiento que Niel salió corriendo del cuarto, algo me animo a seguirlo.

Pov Niel

No aguantaba seguir viendo a Tn en ese estado… no podía creer lo que realmente había causado por no haberla salvado… Tn, si tan solo no hubieses cruzado esa pista, si tan solo me hubieses esperado para yo cruzarla… Tn, no puede estar ocurriéndote esto, no puede ser posible!

-Niel

-vete, déjame sólo…

-Niel…

Pov Kumi

Él era lindo hasta cuando lloraba, aunque en ese instante estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas… Algo me decía que él se estaba culpando a si mismo

-Niel – dije

-dije que me dejarás sólo…

-si, sigues mordiéndote los labios van a terminar sangrando

-Kumi, por favor déjame sólo

-no, yo sé que es muy doloroso para ti esto, pero todos estamos pasando por la misma situación… no eres el único que sufre

-es que… no entiendes?, no te das cuenta que por mi culpa Tn fue atropellada?

-tu conducías?, contéstame!

-no, pero pude haberla salvado, no cumplí con mi promesa en protegerla…

-todo paso rápido, por lo tanto no pudiste salvarla… y si hubiera sido así ambos hubiesen terminado accidentados…

-Dije que cuidaría de ella por el resto de mi vida – suspiró mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas

-y eso tienes que cumplirlo… por favor cuídala, no te rindas Niel… no fue tu culpa… nadie quiso esto para ella.

Una vez dicho eso, me retiré para dejarlo al fin solo… caminé lentamente, hasta llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba Tn….

* * *

_Eso fue todo por hooooooy, creo que fue demasiado extenso o… aun así espero que les haya gustado, pidan etiquetadas ^ᴥ^ y esperen el próximo CAP~~ las quiero muchin__ …__**Michi**_


End file.
